Kermit The Claw/Shaw
Kermit the Claw AKA Darth Kermit is an old enemy of the nefarious Princeton Quagmire. Biography The Old West Acquiring a name as the most fearsome amphibian in the west, Kermit's cruelty showed no restraint, even toward his supposed partner. Eventually Princeton tired of cooperation with the Muppet, Princeton took his gold and ended his partner ship swearing revenge if he ever came back. Return 120 years later a seemingly reformed and friendly Kermit returned to an old town, donning the name Kermit the Shaw. Princeton quagmire was not convinced with Kermit's supposed pacifism, and stayed ever wary due to their long time grudge. Kermit claimed to want to bury the hatchet, attempted to assuage Quagmire's fury. This proved to be in vain as Princeton forced Kermit to defend himself. Much to both their surprise Kermit had lost his touch, dying several times in pathetic ways. Finally convinced, Princeton allowed Kermit to live here, only for the claw to reveal that his nice guy pact was all but a ruse. Finally engaging Princeton in battle, he emerged victorious. With Quagmire defeated Kermit the claw relished in victory. However, his victory might all have been a delusion, as claimed by Jordan, who stated that Quagmire had been dead for 120 years. As a ghost The Ghost of Kermit was later seen in an earlier video on the TV show "How to Decorate your House that's been Haunted for the Last 50 years: The TV Show", as hosted by Benjamin. Presumably he was at some point investigated by PIE. He is believed to have killed the father of Johnny Ghost. Living in Sweden as Darth Kermit Kermit became a Sith Lord and gained the name/title Darth Kermit.After this he moved to Sweden with his unnamed son.One day he called the police the to report that his car had been stolen.The police officer who showed up was Officer Maloney, despite the fact that Maloney is an American cop.Maloney, thinking he was in Germany, showed up at Kermit's house confused.When Kermit told him what happened Maloney searched the other buildings on the property and found nothing.Maloney then had the idea to have Kermit leave while he watched the house to see if the thief would return.Maloney searched the house and found Kermit's son in the attic with a toy gun superglued to his hand.Kermit then came back with his own car and revealed that he had pretended to steal his own car and called the cops because of the voices in his head and rambled like a crazy person.When Maloney tried to arrest him he pulled out a gun and ran.Maloney caught him and got him to put the gun down and Kermit ran off to say goodbye to his son but Maloney ended up killing him in front of his son.It's possible this is how he became a ghost for Johnny Ghost's father to investigate. Trivia * His uncle Bobbio is also Papa Acachalla's uncle, meaning they are related. * He is one of the few characters to be played by both Cierra and Bethany Frye. Category:Cowboys Category:Gmod Characters Category:Ghost Category:Paranormal Category:Ghosts not yet captured by P.I.E Category:Disney